wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Classifications
Since parahumans began to appear in the 1980s and following the arrival of threats like the Endbringers, the Siberian and other villains, the need for a system of power classifications to be used by law enforcement, government and the media became clear. While initially used only for classifying Villains, this classification soon became used to gauge the parahuman capabilities of all capes - whether hero, villain or rogue. When a new parahuman reveals their presence they are identified with one or more of twelve categories and a number in each one (usually between 1 and 10) to express the level of threat they offer to a PRT team. The scale does go beyond ten but that appears to be reserved for particularly dangerous or powerful threats. The categories are: Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, Master, Tinker, Blaster, Thinker,' Striker', Changer, Trump and Stranger. Weld theorizes that the powers may have been named the way they were to facilitate memorization using the following rhyme: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Mover A mover has the ability to transport themselves and/or others to other locations, by means of enhanced speed, teleportation, flight, vehicles or the like. PRT typically appends the mover classification with the specific type of capability, eg Mover: Teleporter. Known Movers Shaker A Shaker can affect a broader area, asserting some degree of control over the battlefield. May include gas, explosions, forcefields, and ambient or radiated effects. Most wide-area-effect, forcefield and spacetime manipulation powers fall under the Shaker classification. Known Shakers Brute A Brute classification typically indicates enhanced strength or durability, capes who are most dangerous in a melee and are typically very difficult to put down. While the execution may remain fairly stable, the source of this power can vary. Known Brutes Breaker A breaker is one who has some ability to ‘break’ the natural laws of the universe as far as those laws apply to them. This is frequently a side effect of powers to prevent them from harming their owners. They typically have the ability to alter themselves to a different state in which they maintain different abilities. Appends other powers, but only in this state. Can also include general altered states. Known Breakers Master A cape whose powers let them control others or create minions (be they humans, parahumans, animals or specific objects). Can range from ability to control simple insects all the way up to superhuman/projections. Varies from area (touch to long distance), number of beings affected (one being to nearly infinite), simple commands to absolute control and across a spectrum of time lengths and programming (short durations vs. indefinitely or programmed commands). Can be of pseudo-telepathic variety (there are no true telepaths except for the Simurgh) or require voice commands. The PRT typically designates Masters as the second-highest threat in any situation. Known Masters Tinker Full Article: Tinker Covers anyone with powers that give them an advanced grasp of science. Lets them make technology years ahead of its time. They can intuitively create or alter many devices beyond the usual restrictions of knowledge, resources and physics. Tinkers are less dangerous when removed from their gear, but should not be assumed to be harmless. A typical tinker can artificially assume any number of other classifications, depending on speciality. Speciality should be appended to the classification in every case possible. Most Tinker devices require regular maintenance by a Tinker, which is why they haven't become more common in society, and many can only be maintained and used safely by the Tinker who originally made them. Known Tinkers Blaster A cape with ranged, offensive attacks of some form. Can include blasts, thrown or moved objects, grenades. Not always damaging, but generally deleterious. Response varies greatly depending on the nature of the blaster. At low levels, cover is highly recommended. At higher levels, movement is a higher priority, and cover should be assumed to be useless. Known Blasters Thinker Possesses enhanced knowledge, skills and/or perceptions beyond any reasonable norm. Includes clairvoyance, precognition, skill acquisition, enhanced hearing and enhanced sight. Thinker capes, all numbers assumed to be equal, take the highest priority in engagements. Known Thinkers Striker A cape with the ability to apply some effect by touch or at point-blank range. Has a power that applies on physical contact. Often applies a changed state, like the breaker classification, but isn’t personal. Melee range, including strength only without any durability, else it is classified as a Brute power. The striker classification could include certain Breaker effects as they were applied to things other than the cape themselves, but not always. Other strikers included those who used energy weapons, those who had certain kinds of superstrength that weren’t accompanied by durability and those with pyrokinesis or such that didn’t extend more than a foot around them. Known Strikers Changer/Shifter Can alter their form, appearance, and/or natural abilities through some manipulation of their bodies. Does not include new powers beyond natural weapons, armor, or durability. Known Changers Trump Can manipulate powers in some capacity, altering, granting, strengthening, weakening or removing them entirely, or has powers that interact solely with the powers of others. Can have different powers or effects based on circumstances. Known Trumps Stranger Stranger powers predominantly lend themselves to infiltration. Ability in question might bypass defenses, mislead, or help to avoid notice or otherwise affect a person's mind. PRT response includes full ‘eyes on’ is SOP where possible. Other safeguards include indiscriminate fire and high priority targeting. Known Strangers (Detailed power classification breakdown direct from Wildbow) [[Category:Worm] Parahuman List edited by Wildbow]